


Remedi

by yeaka



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, F/M, Female Bilbo, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, PWP, Public Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:06:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4049062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin thought Bilbo’s heat was over. He’s never been so wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remedi

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Fill for anon’s “Another story with omega!Bilbo going into heat in the middle of the quest and the dwarves helping. Except with fem!Bilbo. - It doesn't matter which dwarves join the fun. Maybe all of them, maybe only some, but at least three dwarves are there to help fem!Bilbo with her heat” prompt on [The Hobbit Kink Meme](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/10731.html?thread=21908971#t21908971).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Hobbit or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

He tries to sleep, but it’s so _hard_ with her stench around him, wrapped tight to his skin from all the sweat and spit they shared. He cleaned himself before settling down, but he’s sure some of her juices must still be slicked around his cock, and despite all the times today he’s spent himself, he’s still hard against the front of his trousers. But he tries to sleep anyway. He’s a _king_ , not just an alpha but _the alpha_ , and he could storm across their camp right now and fill her up again if he wanted to, but he’s the leader of the company and has to set an example. Perhaps it was a mistake to take fourteen horny dwarves on the road with one little hobbit, but now it’s done and they have to manage. They’ll need their rest when they head out again tomorrow, and she’ll need it more than all of them. After the wild rounds she’s had today, it’ll be a true surprise if she can walk at all. 

Thinking of her is a terrible idea. He presses his mouth against his arm and lets it muffle his growl, his hips turning so his crotch can rut against the ground. Then he hears a sharp whimper over the crackle of the fire, and he rolls back around to find the culprit of the noise. 

Back towards the trees, dragged away from the others, Bilbo lets out another gasp, arching her curvaceous body up and twisting her head back across Bofur’s lap. He pets aside the sweat-slicked honey curls from her forehead, making soft, cooing sounds that Thorin wouldn’t hear if he weren’t trying to; his companions snore too loudly around him. But Bilbo’s gasps transcend that, and Thorin’s eyes fixate on her. Side-lit by the fire and awash in the pale moonlight, she’s as beautiful as ever. The first minute she opened the little round door at Bag End, he was blown away by her. Now, with her shirt ripped open and her skirt bunched around the middle, flushed with want and crying with need, she’s straight out of a dream.

And Thorin’s lying without her, while Bofur cradles her head and Nori takes her lower body. Nori sits between her legs, holding under both her knees, while his hips buck feverishly into her. He must be deep inside her—her breasts jiggle with every thrust. Large and heavy, they rise out of the open fabric, buttoned only once beneath them. Her nipples are perked in the air, shining, likely from having them sucked and licked, though from Bofur or Nori, Thorin can’t guess. For a moment, Thorin watches the three of them, radiating _sex_ , and he has to wonder how he didn’t notice it before.

He was trying not to. He’s grown so used to Bilbo Baggins and her intoxicating scent that he didn’t even notice she’d been opened up again. Thorin’s always been good at sharing, but watching two other alphas take her puts a strange tightness in his chest, and he finds himself pushing out of his sleeping bag. He has to step over Ori, sleeping between them, all the other dwarves tuckered out from their turns with their collective omega. It would’ve been impossible for Thorin to keep her for himself, once her heat hit. But he still feels the need to be a part of every round, and he walks towards them, Nori and Bofur barely batting an eyelid, but Bilbo turning to look at him and _moan_.

She lifts a shaky hand off of Bofur’s thigh but can’t seem to make her arm work any more than that. Looking at him through half-lidded, dilated eyes, she groans, “ _Thorin_.”

“I thought you were done,” he murmurs, quiet, lest the rest of the camp also wake and want a nighttime snack. He kneels down before her, blocking the view to the fire, and it takes all he has not to straddle her right now and thrust his cock between her breasts. 

“I... couldn’t get to sleep...” she answers, throat raspy from too much sex and exertion. Thorin can only hope that Bofur and Nori have taken good care of her; hobbits were meant for safe, comfortable heats in the Shire, not being ravaged on the road. But he can’t offer her any better. Arching up again, she pants, “I can’t, I’m just so... so... _ahhh_...”

She doesn’t need to say it. She’s a ‘proper’ little hobbit, who whimpers and begs to be _taken_ , but won’t say _fucked_ and won’t admit she’s _horny_. Thorin reaches to cup her cheek, thumbing it lightly while Bofur keeps playing with her hair, looking just as love-stricken as Thorin feels. By the time they reach Erebor, no one will want to let her go.

Nori comes with a ragged cry, breaking hoarse over Bilbo’s mewl. Thorin can tell from the roll of his hips that he’s spilling himself, and there’s a sick squelching sound as it forces more seed out around her open slit—she’s taken too many loads today. Nori fills her with another all the same. He lifts her legs and pounds into her a final three times, then pauses, shaking. Bilbo squeezes her thighs around him, trying to keep him in. But Nori grins and detangles, dragging out his cock and a well of juices. Bilbo whines loudly at the loss. 

Nori chuckles fondly, and Bofur mumbles, “Poor girl.” He reaches down to grab one tit and squeeze it in his stout fingers. She gasps with it and grinds her head back against him, then tries to toll onto her side and mouth at his crotch, though he takes a hold of her hair and pushes her back, murmuring, “Easy, Bilbo. I don’t think I’m ready for another round so soon, even as tempting as you are...” Bilbo whimpers pathetically and turns to look at Thorin, hope glinting in her eyes.

He can’t help but look at her. They went through this. Each of them took her at least once, many twice, several at a time in different holes, rutting against her sides in between. She’s still covered in their cum, and she’s trembling almost violently, pink and red all over with a burning _want_. Even a dwarf wouldn’t go this long, but Bilbo proven insatiable. 

She cries, “ _Thorin_ ,” and paws at his knee, like she’s too weak to reach any further. He’s surprised she’s still conscious. 

He can’t resist her. He tried to, at first, when the journey began, and he had more important things to think about than silly flings and weak halflings. But she’s proven her strength tenfold and shown him so much more than he could’ve asked for, and now he can’t turn her away. 

He bends to scoop her up in his arms, helping to lift her up. Nori and Bofur stay where they are, clearly spent but watching all the same. Thorin doesn’t blame them. Bilbo lets herself be drawn into Thorin’s lap, smiling giddily up at him, until her full breasts are squished against his broad chest, her lips begging to be kissed. He’s barely pressed them together when he hears a groggy, “Thorin?” from back by the camp.

Bilbo whimpers when Thorin ends the kiss, but he glances back all the same to see Dwalin sitting up on his elbows, peering over. He whispers just loud enough for it to carry, “Is she alright?”

Thorin opens his mouth to answer, but before the words are out, Bilbo moans, “ _No._ ” Dwalin’s eyebrows knit together in concern, and Thorin sighs, gesturing with one hand to beckon Dwalin over. If Nori’s skilled cock wasn’t enough to tire her out, perhaps it would be best to try two on the second round. Bilbo’s face lights up with a smile as soon as she sees Dwalin climbing out of his sleeping bag—none of them would turn her down. Thorin and Dwalin have shared many lovers in the past, but this is the first one they’ve both cared so deeply for, and as soon as Dwalin realizes that their precious burglar is in need, he rushes over. 

He steps past Thorin and Bofur, taking a seat on the other side, pulling up close to take Bilbo’s face in his hands and kiss her. She has to twist back to make it, but she seems more than willing to do so. Thorin’s the one that stops it, mostly just to make sure Bilbo’s neck doesn’t get a kink in it. She can’t seem to control herself. 

He pecks her cheek and promises, “We’ll tire you out properly.” She makes a happy keening noise, rolling forward into his body. It makes him shiver with want, and his hands graze down her back to grip her hips, just under the rolled up skirt. Her wet crotch is grinding into his, smearing him with Bilbo’s juices and his companion’s seed, but he already knew he’d have to trash today’s clothes. Most of them will. The only reason Bilbo’s still wearing remnants of clothes is because no one could seem to stop ravishing her long enough to strip them properly, aside from ripping her laced panties away. The bare skin that’s left makes Thorin hungry beyond measure, and he runs his hands up and down her soft thighs while Dwalin comes closer, crushing her between them. 

They already know she can take two dwarves at the same time. It doesn’t seem possible for one so small, but Bilbo is so much more than they ever expected. They’ve watched her take two men at once several times today, and take a third in her mouth, too, hands busy wherever they could reach. She doesn’t bat an eyelid at Thorin unlacing his trousers while Dwalin does the same behind her. He must beat Thorin to it, because she tosses her head aside suddenly, groaning and rubbing her ass back against him. Thorin follows as quickly as he can, and the second his thick cock is exposed to the night air, Bilbo’s rocking into it, too. She rolls back and forth between them, hardening Thorin with each touch of her moist lips. They’re a bright red from recent use, the little golden-brown tufts above streaked with different crusted liquids. She’s a mess. As soon as they come to a river, they’ll have to give her a thorough scrubbing, though it likely won’t take away the powerful scent of her raging hormones. They make Thorin wonder how he ever managed to crawl away from her in the first place. He kisses her lips as Dwalin pulls back her shirt to kiss her shoulder. Dragging the white sleeves down her plump biceps traps her arms but frees more of her chest, giving more room to kiss. Bilbo seems to _love it._

Bilbo’s grown close to all her dwarves—she’s even said that, once or twice, called them _hers_ , but this will change them all. It doesn’t need to: a heat is simply a biological thing that happens to every omega, and it doesn’t necessarily bind an alpha to them. But these dwarves, Thorin imagines, will belong to Ms. Bilbo Baggins for _life_ , including the King under the Mountain. 

He’d have it no other way. He thinks of stretching her open for him, probing at her soft entrance and seeing how many fingers he can stuff inside her, but there’s no need tonight. She’ll still be loose from Nori and her own need, so wet they could slip just about anything inside. Dwalin takes a moment though, likely probing at her hole, and Bilbo twitches from sudden movements. Thorin can’t see Dwalin’s work himself, but he can see Bilbo’s reactions, and he can guess at their cause. She’s taken many inside her asshole tonight, but she may have closed up since the last, and Thorin lets Dwalin make sure that she’ll be comfortable. It isn’t until Bilbo starts writhing almost violently that Thorin grunts, “Dwalin...”

“That’ll do,” Dwalin mutters, half to Thorin, half to Bilbo. He pats her hip appreciatively, then takes hold of her waist, lifting her up. Thorin positions himself at the ready. 

Dwalin shoves her down, and all in one, fast go, Thorin’s cock shoots up inside her; he has to dig his teeth into her shoulder not to scream. It’s as exquisite as it always is: stiflingly hot, smooth and velvety, rippling as she clenches, adjusting. It isn’t so tight as it was before the heat, but it becomes so each time she squeezes around him. But her interest is what makes it the most blissful. She wraps her arms weakly around him, threads her small fingers through his dark hair, clings to him and cries his name, beautiful and desperate. Behind him, Dwalin is hissing in pleasure. Bilbo is perfection in every part of her. 

When he leaves her shoulder, there’s a red mark of his teeth. She’s littered with those and finger marks—proof of her alphas’ claim. She’s probably left just as many on them—Thorin can still feel the sting of a small circle on his neck in the shape of a hobbit’s jaw. He’s promised to make slow, gentle love to her, as soon as they come to the next proper bed, but that’ll never happened when they’re in the wild with her raging pheromones tearing them all down to primal beasts, bent on stuffing their mate full of seed. 

She tries to kiss him, sloppy and needy, and Thorin takes her chin in one hand, her fat hip in the other, guiding her properly through each kiss. He thrusts his tongue into her mouth and plays with her own, while Dwalin rocks her forward and away again. He sets a rhythm that Thorin happily obliges, and they fuck her in tandem, driving her back and forth and stealing away her cries. Each time Dwalin thrusts into her, her hot channel closes around Thorin, and her tits flatten into him. They already feel warm, tender, having been grabbed and pinched and fucked so many times, but that doesn’t discourage her from grinding them against him. It’s like she’s on a special mission to make him lose his mind, and it’s working. 

He doesn’t even notice he’s stirred others, until Dwalin’s head jerks up and Thorin finds Fíli and Kíli standing on either side of him. Of course they would’ve overheard. They’re the youngest, the most excitable, and they’ve never seen an omega go into heat before—they went _crazy_ with her when it first struck. Thorin should’ve known they wouldn’t stay down long. 

At least they’re well behaved enough to look to him now. Durins have always been alphas, but they’re young enough to be treated like betas, and they wait for Thorin’s permission. He’s not sure he wants to give it. He doesn’t want to overwhelm their poor hobbit, but she’s the one that gasps, “Them too... _ohh_ , Thorin... please...” And Fíli and Kíli perk right up—if they had tails, they’d be wagging. 

Thorin’s nod is all it takes. Kíli steps right up to her side, blocking Bofur, who has to peer around to keep his view. Shoving his trousers right down his legs, Kíli purrs, “I’d hoped you weren’t done, Bilbo!” Thorin would snort if he weren’t busy groaning from Bilbo squeezing at his cock, like trying to bring his attention back to her. It never fully left. He’s just surprised he has to share, because Fíli and Kíli blew their inexperienced minds in the first round of her heat, yet now Kíli talks like he’s just been biding his time before pouncing again, rather than melting blissfully in a corner. 

Fíli isn’t much better. He pulls his blond cock out of his trousers and brings it to her shoulder, swirling the tip around her reddened skin and moaning, “Couldn’t stop thinking about you, Bilbo!” 

Bilbo smiles, then gets jostled into an open-mouth gasp. She mewls from the praise a moment later, and she turns to kiss the base of Fíli’s cock, pressing close to the curls, before she turns to the other side and laves her tongue over Kíli’s hooded tip. Kíli moans and thrusts forward at her face, letting it slide right up alongside her nose. She barely closes her eyes in time. He rubs the tip into her hair while Thorin growls, “Careful.”

Fíli bends his knees. It looks awkward, but Thorin soon understands why—he pushes Bilbo back, flush against Dwalin. Dwalin groans and holds her still to help. Then the brothers are free to rub their cocks down her front, poking at her ripe breasts. Thorin has to lean back to give them room, but he keeps his hips rolling into her, filling her just as faithfully as before. Fíli and Kíli spill their precum across her creamy skin, rubbing around her nipples at the end and grinding back up, while Bilbo keens for them and thrusts her chest forward. It’s a gorgeous sight, but soon mere touching isn’t enough for her, and she ducks her head down to lick at Kíli’s cock, then Fíli’s. She can’t seem to choose between them, and she keeps pausing to whine and cry out at Thorin and Dwalin’s thrusts. It’s a wonder she can aim her tongue at all. 

Fortunately, Fíli and Kíli seem to get the picture. They run their cocks back up her body, gliding to her collarbone and up the sides of her neck, until they’re both at her cheeks, stepping so close that the stench of them assaults Thorin’s nose. Bilbo’s pheromones quickly drown them out again. At any other time, Thorin would growl for his nephews to be gone and wait their turn, but he couldn’t do that to Bilbo. She’s clearly enjoying their attentions, and she eagerly turns back and forth between them, running her open mouth along their shafts and licking hungrily at their heads. She keeps trying to close around their tips and suckle, but then the other brother will poke at her and she’ll try to turn. Finally, she slips her fingers out of Thorin’s hair and takes one cock in each hand, trying to bring them both into her mouth at once. She can’t fit them both, but she can peel back the foreskin and pop the very tips inside her mouth. It must be difficult to hold on with Thorin and Dwalin jostling her as they are, but she manages. She licks and sucks at them both, pumping the shafts with her fingers. Fíli and Kíli are both moaning, heedless of the others, but no matter how many dwarves line up for their turns, Thorin will stop after to make sure Bilbo’s okay. He means to send her to bed, and Fíli and Kíli do help with that, overwhelming her with cocks and fingers tangling in her hair, running along her face and neck and shoulders. Dwalin and Thorin have her bottom half, and together the four of them make her tremble and shake and whimper around her mouthfuls, gyrating so desperately onto them that it almost seems cruel not to let the whole camp have a go at her. 

Even though Fíli and Kíli were the last to join, they finish first. Their young cocks burst against her face, splattering her open mouth and tongue with their seed, almost at the exact same time. It spills out as she splutters to try and swallow it down, twin rivers of white painting the corners of her lips and dribbling down her chin. Other flecks scatter her cheeks and nose and pool between her bouncing tits. She does her best to catch all of it inside her, but it isn’t possible with the two of them covering her face at once, and Thorin marvels at her strength to hold them both against her while she fervently drinks down the streams. 

Even when they’re done, the two brothers keep rutting into her face, until Bilbo whines, and Dwalin and Thorin shove the boys away. They each take seats in the grass next to Bofur and Nori, panting hard and hanging out their trousers. Thorin draws Bilbo close again, and her eyes flitter up to him. 

She hangs her head into the crook of his neck, nuzzling against his broad shoulders while he fucks his way to the edge. He still makes it longer than Dwalin, who presses against the back of her skull when he comes, grabbing her hard to him. His final thrusts become brutal, pounding relentlessly inside her, and Thorin can feel it when Dwalin pulls out. 

He delivers half a dozen thrusts all on his own, and then simply can’t take it anymore. She’s too beautiful, feels too good, looks too good, smells too good, and she means too much to him. He kisses her forehead and explodes a second later, gritting his teeth to stifle his roar. He empties himself inside her with one push after another, until there’s not even a single drop left. But he keeps going all the same, until he knows he’s pulled her with him. She opens her mouth to try and scream but doesn’t have the air for it. He can feel her bubbling up around him, her body fluctuating wildly. When she’s finished, she becomes boneless and collapses, still impaled on him, radiating heat and sex. 

Thorin and Bilbo take a minute, and then Dwalin steps in, picking Bilbo up by the waist to let Thorin slip out, though Bilbo whines about it. Dwalin gently puts her down again, Thorin holding her and asking, “Are you tired yet, Master Baggins?”

Bilbo moans. She squirms in his lap, looking too over-stimulated to talk, then mumbles, “The smell... so many handsome alphas...”

“They’ll still be there in the morning,” Thorin promises, watching Fíli and Kíli grin in his peripherals. Bofur and Nori have already gone back to bed, but Dwalin patiently waits for Thorin. Bilbo nods, though she doesn’t look entirely convinced. She looks like she’s going to pass out. Thorin scoops her up in his arms, rising unsteadily and turning back towards the camp. She deserves a proper cot to sleep on. 

But he isn’t cruel enough to leave her alone. He places her tenderly down on his own sleeping bag, heedless of the mess all over her. As soon as he’s laid down beside her, she snuggles tight up to his side, and he can’t help but wrap his big arms around her. She tries to hump him a bit, but Thorin’s too exhausted for that after how many other times he took her. She doesn’t seem to have the strength to do any more than the weak roll of her hips. 

And eventually, she nods off, with her king protectively around her, and the new dawn on the horizon.


End file.
